Mai's New Life
by Tashielove
Summary: Naru was in England for 6 years and was finally comes back to Japan. Mai has changed a lot, almost unrecognizable, in a good way. What happens when they meet again 6 years after Naru broke Mai's heart? Also, Naru experiences different emotions he never had before... and the one he hates the most is the feeling of jealously. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt and never will.**

Chapter 1: New Life

(Mai's POV)

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Ugh. why must someone call me so early in the morning" I said as I rolled over in my bed to pick up my phone.

"Hello, Mai speaking" I said.

"MAI! Why do you sound so sleepy? Were you still sleeping?! You know you have a photo shoot in an hour right?! Get up and get ready, NOW!" My manager practically shrieked through the phone.

"Okay, okay" I said in a bored tone, and then got up to take a shower. If you didn't figure it out yet, I am now a model, and I'm not just any model. I am the most known model in all of Japan, and in other words, I am REALLY famous. Also, my popularity is quickly spreading out to different countries.

After I took my shower I looked in the mirror. I now had long chocolate brown shiny hair that reaches my waist, I am a Dcup, and I have curves in all the right places. Also, my face has lost all its baby fat, in the process my cheek bones became very defined, and my eyes don't look so childish anymore...they look more... _seductive._

'Sometimes I wonder what Naru would say when he sees me like this' I thought. I shook my head "No Mai" I scolded myself, "Even if Naru did come back, I have gotten over him. I am strong, stronger than before... both physically, emotionally.

(Naru's POV)

'Six years huh' I thought.

After six years I'm going back to Japan to restart SPR with everyone. So far I have come in contact with everyone I used to work with. Except Mai. So, I figured that someone will inform her and bring her along to the meeting I set up.

'Mai' I kept repeating her name in my head.

"I can't believe what I said to her that day she confessed her love to me" I said aloud.

(Flashback)

"Me or Gene" Naru said.

Mai had the look of shock, which was soon filled with sadness. She started crying

Naru didn't even let her answer even though he loved her, very much. He couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that she might say that she loved Gene. So he left her, and went off to England.

(End flashback)

After all this time, that scene stayed in my mind as if it was just yesterday

*Time skip, 6 hours later* (Normal POV with Naru)

Naru and Lin got off the plane and got into a taxi.

While they were driving they saw thousands of pictures on billboard and posters of one girl. 'She seems familiar' Naru thought. Naru, stared at the billboards and pictures, until he realised something.

"Mai?" he asked breathlessly.

(Normal POV with Mai)

A camera kept flashing taking pictures of Mai. She was wearing dark blue short shorts with a black belt with 'X's' all over it. For a top she was wearing a crop top that says 'Wild' on it, and she was wearing knee high leather heeled boots.

Mai was posing in very sexy poses, in one of the poses she put her finger in her mouth and her knee was lifted up so she was on one leg. During that poses, she noticed all of the guys and some girls stared at Mai and looked like they were drooling.

'Not like it's the first time' Mai thought.

*Time skip* (Mai's POV)

After the photo shoot I walked out of the building I was in, and thousands of fans and reporters surrounded me.

"Kyaaa, Mai! Can you sign my shirt!?" asked one of the fans, and obviously I did.

"Mai, Mai! Will you marry me?!" asked one of the male fans.

I blew him a kiss, winked at him and said, "Maybe". After I said that he got a nose bleed and fainted.

Suddenly a reported yelled, "Mai, what is your relationship with the male model Kei Makoto?"

I raised my eyebrow, and then smiled "Soon enough you will find out" I replied.

I was rushed into my limo, and as soon as I got in my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it said 'Ayako'.

As soon as I picked up the phone Ayako suddenly yelled into the phone "MAI! I missed you so much! Why haven't you called?"

"Sorry Ayako, I was busy with my job. I had a lot of photo shoots these past 2 weeks." I replied calmly.

"Oh, okay. Well, everyone from the old SPR group are going out for dinner tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come along with us?" Ayako asked.

'Dinner with everyone from SPR?' I thought. It had been so long since we had dinner together, and I thought it was kind of suspicious. But I had missed everyone from SPR, so I decided to go. "Sure, I would love to" I told her.

"Great! By the way, wear something formal, it's a fancy restaurant. Also, be at 'Heavens Peek' restaurant (I made that up) at 7 p.m. okay?" Ayako said.

"Okay, sounds great. Bye Ayako, see you later"

"Bye Mai!" Said Ayako before she hung up.

*Time skip*

I was back at my mansion and started getting ready to go to dinner. I picked out a short strapless white dress that came mid thigh and was very form fitting, it had a sweetheart neckline and had a black ribbon that was sparkly around the waist that was tied in a bow at the back.

I wore the dress and started to curl my hair and do my make up. I put on mascara, with black eyeliner and added wings on the side of my eyes. Next, I used blood red lipstick on my lips and painted my nails white. After I was done with my make up I wore black 6 inch heels, and grabs my white purse.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:35 p.m. I walked out of my mansion got into my black Ferrari Laferrari, and drove to the restaurant.

(Normal POV at the restaurant)

Mai got to the restaurant and asked for Ayako's table. She smiles brightly once she saw everyone.

"Hi everyone!" Mai exclaimed.

"Hello, mate" John said calmly like always.

"Mai!" Monk yelled as he hugged Mai tightly.

"Monk, I-I can't b-b-breath", Mai said.

Just them Ayako came in and hit Monk on the head, and yelled, "You were killing her baka!" she then sighed and turned to me, "Hi Mai, good to see you".

"Hi Ayako, good to see you too" Mai said with a smile.

Masako then suddenly said, "Hello, Mai. Believe it or not, I missed you" she said with a smile.

Madoka joined in right after, "How've you been Mai?".

"Hi guys, and Masako, believe it or not, I missed you too", Mai said with a smile, "Anyway, I've been good, how about you two?".

"Good", they both answered.

Yasuhara then hugged Mai, winked at her and said, "Mai, you look sexier everyday".

Mai rolled her eyes and replied, "And you act stupider everyday".

Everyone then laughed at her reply.

After a while, they all sat down to order. Everything was fine until a cold voice from behind Mai said...

"Hello everyone".

Mai turned around and he eyes widened, "Lin, Naru? Why are you guys here?".

To Be Continued...

**Please review! I wanna know what everyone thinks of my fanfic so far. Also, please give some tips on how to improve my writing.**

**Baka: Stupid **


	2. Chapter 2: Suprises

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with the second chapter. Hope You Like It :)**

Chapter 2: Surprises 

_Previously:_

_"Hello everyone"_

_Mai turned around and her eyes widened, "Lin, Naru? Why are you guys here?"._

(Normal POV)

"Well, Mai, is it so wrong to come for a visit" Naru said a smirk evident on his face.

Mai's look of shock quickly changed to anger, "Of course it's wrong to come for a visit after _6 years_, without any contact". Mai crossed her arms and glared at everyone else, "You _knew_ didn't you?" asked Mai with a hint of anger in her voice.

Nobody spoke out of shame, until Ayako said, "Mai, don't be so harsh on us. We were tolled he had something important to tell us, so we had to bring you along. I'm sorry" she said with a frown.

Mai sighed and answered, "It's fine, I don't blame you". She then looked at Naru and Lin, "_Well?_ Are you gonna sit down and tell us or are you just gonna stand there?".

After they sat down Naru spoke up, "I came back to open up SPR again, and I would like to hire all of you again."

(Naru POV)

When I said that everyone remained silent for a while, so I took this chance to look at Mai. 'She looks even more beautiful than ever. Is there anyway I can win her heart back again?".

Just then Monk got up and exclaimed, "I would love to! I always missed the old days in the SPR".

Soon after everyone said they would love too, except Mai. I stared at her along with everyone else.

"Well?" I asked.

"_No_" she said glaring at me.

"Why not?" I asked shooting a glare back at her. I wanted her to work for me, I miss everything about her especially her teas. And can I say that all the tea in England was absolutely horrible as compare to Mai's.

"Let me tell you something _Naru._ I am way to busy with my job of being a model and hardly get any free time to myself. So tell me, how would I fit the SPR in my schedule. And frankly, I don't wanna work for SPR again because of a certain narcissistic boss." She shot back at me.

(Mai's POV)

When I said that sentence, I knew that I was lying. I really did want to work with everyone from the SPR again, but I knew that I cant let my heart be broken again by Naru.

I heard Naru sigh and I knew I had won this battle, soon after he said, "Very well then Mai, it's your choice" he said, and I'm not sure but I thought he sounded pretty sad.

"Mai? Couldn't you just come and help if we ever have any problems or something? I mean, you were the most helpful during our cases, and we all know that your powers grew a_ lot. _Which would help us on our cases." John said with a calm exterior.

I thought about it for a while, 'Help when needed, huh' I thought, 'Not bad'. I then smiled at John and said "Okay, I guess that could work. But if I tell you I'm busy, then I'm busy and can't help".

Everyone nodded and we ate our dinner. I couldn't help but glance up at Naru several times. He now had a defined face, and a bit longer hair which looked _very_ soft. He looked like he as built, but I couldn't tell with all his clothes still on which was still all black, 'Now I sound like a pervert' I thought.

Suddenly Masako said, "Hey Mai, how has work been?".

"It's been torturous. But I love this job. Plus, the photo shoots are funny because I always see people drooling over me." I said with a laugh.

(Naru's POV)

'Who's drooling over _my_ Mai, I won't let them live' I thought. Then I realised, why did I refer to her as mine, she's not mine... at least not yet.

"You know, we have never been to one of your photo shoots before. I would love to go to one." Ayako said with a smile. I couldn't help but agree with her, inside my head, because I could hunt the people who are drooling over Mai down.

"Sure!" Mai said with a bright smile.

'The smile that stole my heart.' I thought. 'When did I become to sappy'.

"Everyone can come to Heartlock Studios (made it up), studio 6 at 2 p.m. Also, at the desk just say that you are friends of Mai Taniyama." Mai said.

*After dinner* (Normal POV at Mai's house)

Mai sat down on her bed with a sigh and said, "Tomorrow is gonna be a heck of a long day." Then she went to sleep.

*At photo shoot*

Mai was wearing a mid thigh pink dress that was tight at the top and flows at the bottom, and the bottom had different layers. For shoes she was wearing strappy black heels and her hair was curled. For jewelry she had a heart locket and heart shaped earrings.

Her partner that she was taking the pictures with was Kei Makoto. The guy the reporter asked about the other day. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a white t-shirt with different designs under it. For pants he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that had rips in it, and he had black converse on. For accessories he was wearing a watch and different chains around his neck.

They were both getting their make-up done when the SPR group walked through the door.

"Mai!" Monk yelled, ran over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"M-Monk you're g-g-gonna wrinkle the c-clothes!" Mai yelled. Then Ayako came at over and *whack* hit Monk over the head.

"What was that for?!" he yelled

"For being an idiot!" answered Ayako. Then the old couple bickering began.

"Hi everyone! The photo shoot is starting soon, so you guys can go sit done over there if you want" Mai said while gesturing to the row of chairs.

(Naru POV)

As soon as we sat down I saw Mai go over to a man and she started talking and laughing with him. I suddenly felt a rush of jealously. And by the looks of it, the guys was the person she was doing the photo shoots with.

I glared at him and decided to ask Ayako who he was.

"He's the most famous male model in Japan, Kei Makoto!" she answered with hearts in her eyes.

With that sentence my anger was doubled. 'He's probably flirting with my Mai' I thought, anger and jealousy evident on my face.

"Okay! Mai, Kei, take your places!" yelled the man I guess was the photographer. After they went in front of the camera the photographer yelled "Ready?".

"Yup!" yelled Mai and Kei, and they took their first pose. And that's when I snapped. Mai had her hands on Kei's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, their faces were _inches _apart, and Mai was biting her lip. Even if I was furious, I couldn't help but be turned on by my.

'Great.' I thought, 'I'm a pervert'.

As the photo shoot went on, I noticed that my fists were clenched and were turning white. I then forced myself to un-clench my hands and calm down.

"It will be over soon" Lin said noticing how I was acting.

*After photo shoot* (Normal POV)

Mai ran to the SPR while holding Kei's hand.

"Hey guys! Meet Kei Makoto!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Soon enough Ayako fainted, and everyone laughed. Until Naru saw that Mai and Kei were holding hands.

"Hello Kei" Naru said with a icy cold tone, "What is your relation ship with Mai?" He said while glaring at Kei.

"Mai you didn't tell them?" Kei asked and Mai shook her head, "Oh well, I'm Mai's boyfriend. I hope to get to know all of you better, since Mai talks about you guy a lot" Kei said with a bright smile.

"WHAT?! BOYFRIEND!?" Yelled everyone (except Naru and Lin).

"Gosh, calm down guys. And yes he's my boyfriend. So please treat him well." Mai said calmly before she kissed his cheek.

Naru thought his heart shattered but was soon replaced with determination. 'I will get you back Mai Taniyama, because I love you too much to loose you' Naru thought

_To Be Continued..._

**Sorry some of the characters are OOC. I tried my best for them to keep their normal attitude, but it was kinda tricky.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? And surprise surprise Mai has a hot model boyfriend xD.**

**Please review, and criticize it you want! Any help with my writing is much appreciated! Also, sorry it's a little short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Hey, here's chapter 3... sorry I'm so late.**

**Anyway, if your wondering what Kei Makoto looks like, he has emerald green eyes and blond hair... he pretty much looks like Usui Takumi from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

**_Previously:_**

"_WHAT?! BOYFRIEND!?" Yelled everyone (except Naru and Lin)._

_"Gosh, calm down guys. And yes he's my boyfriend. So please treat him well." Mai said calmly before she kissed his cheek._

_Naru thought his heart shattered but was soon replaced with determination. 'I will get you back Mai Taniyama, because I love you too much to loose you' Naru thought._**Present: Normal P.O.V.**

When Mai said the word _boyfriend _you could feel the temperature drop. The whole SPR sweat dropped, but Kei and Mai seemed to have not noticed a thing.

After a while Ayako spoke up stiffly, "So Mai, how long have you been together for?"

"Actually we have been together for at least half a year." replied Mai.

Monk wanted to ease the atmosphere so he burst out "Mai, please tell me you haven't done it with him yet, right?! Ah! Please tell me he didn't take her innocence!"

The whole SPR stared at him like he was probably going to die soon, and by the looks of it Naru was ready so strangle Monk and Kei. His PK was seeping through aiming right at the two people, but he stopped him self.

Mai decided she should talk, "Does it matter if I did or not?" she said blankly. The whole SPR's jaw fell, 'She did not just say that' they all thought.

"*cough* So, uhm, me and Kei are going to be going now. But before we leave we wanted to know it you guys would join us to attend a party tomorrow" Mai said.

Naru jumped at the chance to spend more time with Mai, "Sure, it would be an honor." said naru, but while he was saying that all he though about was how he would win Mai back at this party. He smirked.

"Okay then!" Mai said cheerfully. "I'll see you tomorrow and remember to wear formal clothes to this party" she said wile leaving hand in hand with Kei.

**Naru's P.O.V.**

How dare he hold my Mai's hand, she's mine.

But I can't believe that Mai didn't even try to oppose what Monk said about them 'doing it'. Just the though of that disgusting Kei touching my innocent and beautiful Mai made my blood boil.

After watching Mai, until I couldn't see her anymore Lin tapped my shoulder and said that we should get going.

I got into the car and leaned my head against the glass and sighed. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight because I'll probably be thinking of Mai all night.' I thought.

I sighed again. How is it that Mai has such a great affect on my heart after all this time?

**Mai's P.O.V.**

After leaving with Kei I could feel a tense aura behind us and sweat dropped.

Kei lead me to his car and we both got in, and he started to drive me home

_*Time Skip*_

Kei walked me to my door and he suddenly **(A/n there's kissing here, but just kissing, just a warning) **held me against the wall and kissed me right on the lips while his toned body pressed against me, and I kissed back. When he licked my bottom lips begging for entrance I suddenly had a picture of Naru flash through my mind and I felt uncomfortable.

I pushed Kei away lightly as a signal to stop, and he stopped. I whispered to him, "Not today please. I don't feel to good."

Kei nodded and replied and said "Okay Mai, I'll see you tomorrow." and kissed me on the cheek before he left.

When I saw his drive away I sighed and whispered to myself, "Even after breaking my heart and leaving me, he still has an affect on me after all these years".

I went inside my house and slid to the ground and felt like crying, but I didn't because I knew I needed to be strong.

I got up and went to go to bed, before I went to sleep I promised myself that I wouldn't let him break me again.

_*Time Skip To The Next Day Around The Time Of The Party*_

"Time to get ready" I said to myself, and went to take a shower.

After I took a shower I went to my closet to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

I found a royal blue coloured dress that had a silver belt around the waist, it was around mid thigh and it was strapless.

I put it on and I thought I looked absolutely amazing, it accented my curves beautifully.

I curled my hair and tied I up into a messy bun with some stands of my hair down to shape my face.

For make-up, I just put on some pink lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. After make-up I grabbed my 6 inch blue heels with my white clutch and waited for Kei to come pick me up.

When he did, I got into his Gemballa Mig U1 Ferrari Enzo and we drove to the party.

**Naru's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock. It was almost time to go to the party Mai invited us to. I quickly finished the last of the paperwork I had left and got up to take a shower.

After the shower I went to the closet I looked for a suit, and I settled for my black Louis Vuitton suit that I wore with a royal blue tie **(A/n Royal blue? Coincidence? I think not!)**.

I wore my black oxfords **(A/n those are the shoes guys usually wear with suits. Not the university xD)** and a Chanel watch, grabbed my car keys for my Matte Black Aventador and drove to the party.

**Normal P.O.V. at the party**

When Mai and Kei walked into the party people stared at them like hungry wolves. Both of them rolled their eyes at people reactions, and went to find their table reserved for them and the SPR.

Once they got there they sat down side by side and held each others hands while Mai slightly leaned on him, and started to talk about random things their mind thought of.

They waited for at least ten minutes for the SPR to come... and somehow they all came at the same time.

_*Time Skip (Author didn't want to put the greeting... she was lazy)*_

After everyone greeted each other, they heard a slow song started to play and all the couples went on the dance floor went to dance, even the SPR excluding Naru.

Speaking of Naru, anyone could see that he was currently going though a inner conflict of whether to ask Mai to dance or not. Suddenly he turned to Mai, "Mai would you do the honor of dancing with me?".

Mai stared at him like he was crazy, then she turned her head to Kei to see if it was okay, and he nodded while nodding.

Mai inwardly sighed, she really didn't want to, but if she refused she would seem rude and he would think she was avoiding him.

"Sure Naru, I'll dance with you, but only one dance." Mai said to Naru, and he nodded.

Naru took her hand and lead her to a part of the dance floor where Kei couldn't see them, so he could try to make a move on Mai.

Mai and Naru faced each other. Naru wrapped his arms around her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naru felt like he could die at any point at this close proximity, but he didn't think it was close enough so he pulled her closer to the point where their bodies were pressed together and her chest was against his.

Naru looked down to see if Mai was glaring at him or if she was uncomfortable, but she looked like she didn't mind.

Naru taking this as a good sign he opened his mouth to speak "Mai?" He said in her ear very gently.

She looked up at him confused as to why he was talking so gently, "Yes?".

"You know that day I left you?" said Naru.

"How could I forget? You broke my heart that day Naru." Mai replied rather harshly.

Naru felt like he was stabbed in the heart hearing those words from her beautiful lips. "Mai... When I left Japan I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were on my mind whether I was asleep or awake." Naru said. As he said this Mai's eyes were wide in anticipation of what he going to say. "Mai, I seriously made a stupid mistake, and I finally know what I want- no need to say to you" He caressed her face and Mai closed her eyes. "Mai Tamiyama, I love you" he whispered into her ear.

When those words left his lips, Mai froze in the spot and her eyes went wide. She felt like time stopped, she didn't even hear the music anymore. 'Di-did Naru j-just say that h-he l-l-loved me?!'

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you like this chapter... and OMG Naru confessed! What's gonna happen!? xD**

**Anyway, please leave a review, I greatly appreciate it... Until next time! BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Case

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait... school was disastrous for the past week. But now I have found some free time to write xD Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: The Case**

**_Previously:_**

"How could I forget? You broke my heart that day Naru." Mai replied rather harshly.

_Naru felt like he was stabbed in the heart hearing those words from her beautiful lips. "Mai... When I left Japan I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were on my mind whether I was asleep or awake." Naru said. As he said this Mai's eyes were wide in anticipation of what he going to say. "Mai, I seriously made a stupid mistake, and I finally know what I want- no need to say to you" He caressed her face and Mai closed her eyes. "Mai Taniyama, I love you" he whispered into her ear._

_When those words left his lips, Mai froze in the spot and her eyes went wide. She felt like time stopped, she didn't even hear the music anymore. 'Di-did Naru j-just say that h-he l-l-loved me?!'_

**Present: Normal P.O.V.**

Mai's look of shock quickly went to look of worry. She brought her hand up to Naru's forehead to check for his temperature, "Naru, do you have a fever?"she said innocently.

Naru looked at Mai as if she had said the most stupid thing in the world. He quickly grabbed her wrist, looked her straight in the eye and pecked her on the lips. "No Mai, I don't have a fever, I am perfectly healthy. I was being serious, I truthfully love you Mai." He said to Mai.

Mai's face was burning from the kiss, she felt her breath catch in her throat, "N-N-Naru, you k-k-kissed me... b-but you left me when I c-confessed to you, and now you're telling me you l-love me? I really can't wrap my head around this." Mai said in a painfully slowly pace.

"Mai, please understand that I'm not lying, and give me your answer." Naru said with eyes full of love and passion.

"N-Naru, please give me some time to think about this, you know I have a b-boyfriend and I'm extremely busy. I just need time to think about what I really want." Mai whispered.

Naru nodded in understanding, "Very well Mai, I'll wait until next week. If I don't have your answer by then I will think of it as a rejection." Naru said, and kissed her cheek softly and carefully as if she could break with the slightest touch.

Mai felt the blood rush to her face once again, she was thankful that the party was dimly lit because if it wasn't Naru would see her blush and tease her. "Bye Naru." she said before she went to Kei to tell him to take her home.

_*Time skip to the next day's morning (author was lazy)* _

Mai groaned when she heard her extremely annoying cell phone ring. "Hello?" she answered rather angrily and annoyed.

"Hi Mai." She heard over the phone. It was Naru. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"To what do I own to have such a _early _phone call from the one and only _narcissist." _she replied, trying to hide from her voice that she was flustered.

"Well, can you come into the office today to discuss a case we have? Everyone thinks that we will probably need your help."

"Give me a minute to check my schedule for the next couple of days." she quickly looked at my calendar and by a weird coincidence she didn't have anything scheduled for the next 4 days. "Yeah sure I have nothing planned. When should I come in?".

"In an hour. Pack some clothes in case you come on the case with us." Naru replied, with a pinch of happiness in his voice, although Mai didn't noticed. "Bye for now".

"Bye Naru". she said with a gentle smile on her face.

Mai put down the phone, sighed, and got up to get ready. She quickly took a quick shower, went to her closet, and packed some clothes. She then wore a brown long sleeved shirt with a deep 'V' cut, light blue pants with a brown belt, light brown heeled boots, a light brown scarf, a brown clutch and a golden watch.

Mai grabbed her keys and got into her red Mercedes-Benz Sls Amg and drove to the SPR office.

_*Time skip to the office (Author was lazy again)*_

As soon as she got through the door of the office she was lifted up by Monk, and she felt Yasu wrap his arms around her from behind her. Thankfully Ayako was fast and hit them both on the head with her purse.

Mai quickly greeted everyone.

"Hi Taniyama-san, come sit down so we can start talking about the case." said Lin.

As Mai was sitting down she said, "Really Lin, there is no need to call me Taniyama-san, please just call me Mai." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lin nod quietly. "Okay, so can someone explain the case for me please?"

Naru finally spoke up, "It's a case in the outskirts of the city. A family of 5, a mother, father, and three sons, their ages are 6,16, and 22. Apparently, at night they hear a child's screaming throughout the halls, and in the morning when they wake up the mother always has scratches all over her body. They also said that most of the incidents has been around the mother, and that the 6 year old son is often found talking to nothing."

While looking at Naru, Mai couldn't stop herself from thinking about his confession and kiss from the other night, she felt her face flush, she could tell she looked like a cherry at the moment. She shook her head, and she cut him off so she could ask him about the case, "It seems like a easy enough case. Why do you need my help?".

John spoke up, "Because many people have already tried getting rid of the spirit but it's just too strong, even I tried and I couldn't exorcise it".

"Ohhh..." was all that Mai said.

"So continuation of my explanation before I was rudely interrupted." Naru said throwing a glance at Mai. "The two other sons say that they sometimes see a outline of a child when they walk through the house, or when they look into the mirror they see a child with a teddy bear behind them smiling. The father said that he would see writing outlined on scratches on the furniture that says something along the lines of 'She will pay'". Naru finished.

Mai felt a shiver course through her spine. "Okay then." she said shakily. "When are we going?".

"In about a hour, so let's start packing up the equipment By the way, it will take about 6 hours to get there." Lin said.

Everyone groaned at the thought of packing up all the equipment and the length of the trip. But nonetheless they packed quickly and drove to the clients house. Mai was to go with Naru, and Lin in one van, and the rest went to the other van.

After 30 minutes Mai fell asleep on Naru, and she failed to see Naru blushing because of her act. She slowly fell into her world of dreams.

_To be continued..._

**YAY! It's done... sorry if it's not such a exciting chapter, but it's all I could do xD**

**Please review and stuff ^_^ Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Hey all my amazing readers! Sorry for such a long wait, I've been busy with school. But now it's winter break and I had extra time on my hands. Special shout out to the people who left reviews, it gives me inspiration XD. Anyway, thank you, Ghosthuntrocks, WhovianMaiPotter, dianaloveanime, ghost44, Mrs.A, Ashes, Xxcreativekittyxx, Luna3300, L.S, KassieMarie and Annabell15! You guys are like friends... that I have actually never met xD. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

_**Previously:**_

_Everyone groaned at the thought of packing up all the equipment and the length of the trip. But nonetheless they packed quickly and drove to the clients house. Mai was to go with Naru, and Lin in one van, and the rest went to the other van._

_After 30 minutes Mai fell asleep on Naru, and she failed to see Naru blushing because of her act. She slowly fell into her world of dreams._

**Mai's Dream World: Normal P.O.V.**

Mai opened her eyes to see the lonely abyss her dreams brought to her. She was suddenly thrown into someone's memory.

*Crash*

"YOU IGNORANT CHILD! THAT COSTS HUNDREDS OF DOLLERS!" a women who seemed to be 40 years old screamed at a young boy.

The boy cowered in the corner crying into his teddy bear, and repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

"DON'T you dare apologize." she slapped him hard against the cheek. "You know the punishment, put out your arms". The women took out a pocket knife from her pocket. Mai gasped terrified of what she would do to the poor child. Mai reached for the knife to take it away, but to her own misfortune she went right through, after all it was merely a dream, she couldn't do anything. Mai laid on the floor staring at the scene with wide eyes, while tears slipped out of her eyes.

Closer and closer the blade came to the boy's arm. And then, the blade reached the top of the child's shoulder and was dragged down to his wrist. Blood oozing out of the boys arm he screamed and squirmed, but the more he moved around the more the women pushed down the blade.

The women smiled the most devilish smile. "Now the next arm." She said cheerfully.

Mai started shaking and pulled her knees up to her chest, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Mai repeated while covering her ears. When Mai thought all the boys screaming was over she looked up, only to see the boy covered head to toe in blood and the women smiling brightly, like how a mother would look at a child if they did something good.

Mai looked into the women's eyes. Her head snapped to look straight at Mai, and she said three words... "You are next!".

Mai ran away from the women but she just wasn't fast enough, the women caught up, and cut right into Mai's thigh.

**Reality: Normal P.O.V.**

The SPR gang got to the house and started unpacking. After about 30 minutes Ayako went to wake up Mai who was still sleeping in the car.

"Hey guys?" Ayako said slowly. "Was Mai wearing red pants this morning?"

Naru raised his eyebrows and looked at Ayako, "No she was wearing blue pant. Why do you ask?"

Ayako went from a confused look to a look of panic. "Oh My Gosh! She's bleeding!" Ayako screamed. "Mai, Mai wake up!" Ayako lightly tapped Mai's face.

Mai woke up with a ear shattering scream, and shaking uncontrollably.

Naru pushed through the SPR gang to get to Mai. He quickly pulled her to his chest and started to whisper calming words into her ear.

Mai looked up, "N-N-naru". She whispered.

"Yes, it's me Mai. You safe now". He told her comfortingly. He picked her up like a groom would do to his bride and carried her into the house to get treated by Ayako.

_*Time skip to after she gets treated (Author was lazy)*_

The entire SPR went into their recently set up base and sat down sipping tea. Occasionally Mai would open her mouth to say something but would quickly close it.

Ten minutes went bye until Naru decided to say something, "Mai I know you must feel shaken right now, but can you tell us what happened in your dream?"

Mai sighed, "And I was enjoying the silence so much." she laughed hollowly. "Anyway, I saw a boy about 6 years old and a women about 40 years old. The boy had broken something in the house and t-then he was p-punished by the women." Mai gripped her cup of tea tighter tears forming on the brim of her eyes. "She c-cut the boy along both his arms, with the most terrible s-smile on her face. She left the boy and looked straight at me." Mai's eyes started to look around frantically as if to look for the women. "She told me that I-I was n-next, and she cut me". Mai looked at the shocked expressions of the SPR.

Ayako put her hand on Mai's. "I'm sorry Mai, I should have woken you up sooner".

Mai brushed her hand away, "Ayako it's fine. Next time if I see her I'll take her down. It's just that I was surprised this time". Mai smiled to reassure Ayako.

"Mai? What do you mean that you can take her down?" Lin asked. Obviously Naru had the same question because he had a curious look on his face.

"You guys don't know?" Mai asked. Lin shook his head. "Oh well, I have PK and telepathy in addition to the other things."

Lin's eyes grew wide. "How did you control your PK?" he nearly shouted.

Mai looked at Naru and Lin emptily. "When you guys left. There was no one to teach me. So I did it all by myself. I won't lie by saying it was easy, some days I would just break down. But in the end I learned to control it." Mai smiled hollowly at them.

"Mai I'm so-" Naru started but was imediatly cut off by Mai.

"No Naru don't. The past is in the past and nothing can be done about it. I moved on from those memories, and you should forget I even told you". Mai said while walking over to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen making more tea". With that she left.

Naru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What can I do for my so she can love me again' Naru thought.

_To Be Continued..._

**Sorry for such a boring chapter, literally nothing happened between Mai and Naru. But I promise the next chapter will have some fluff! Please Review! Until next time~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Are They?

**Hey my lovelies~ This was probably the longest wait between chapter releases... I'm sorry ... I was busy with school stuff, but I recently decided I should post the next chapter. Congratulations to me, I deserve a cupcake don't I?! (lol) Oh and, sorry for always changing my writing style, in the first chapter or so I did first person point of views but now I only do third person. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Who Are They?**

**_Previously:_**

_Mai looked at Naru and Lin emptily. "When you guys left. There was no one to teach me. So I did it all by myself. I won't lie by saying it was easy, some days I would just break down. But in the end I learned to control it." Mai smiled hollowly at them._

_"Mai I'm so-" Naru started but was immediately cut off by Mai._

_"No Naru don't. The past is in the past and nothing can be done about it. I moved on from those memories, and you should forget I even told you". Mai said while walking over to the door. "I'll be in the kitchen making more tea". With that she left._

_Naru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What can I do for my so she can love me again' Naru thought._

**_Present:_**

Mai was making her infamous earl grey tea while humming a random tune, when two of the members of the household walked into the kitchen. By the looks of it, it was the 6 year old and the 22 year old.

The little boy had messily styled brown hair with cute round brown eyes. The older of the two and piercing hazel eyes, and brown hair with red streaks running through it. Mai stared at the older sibling, she thought he look somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was staring at him in a daze until the little boy coughed. She broke her train of thoughts and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm here with the SPR." She said in a cheerful tone. She stuck her hand out to the older boy. He grabbed it and shook it politely.

"Hey, I'm Ryota Nobuyuki, and this is my brother Satoru. If you didn't guess already, this is our house." The older sibling now known as Ryota said. "Oh and please just call me Ryota".

Mai nodded her head and smiled, "Very well then, you can call me Mai". Ryota nodded back at her. "Anyway, Ryota , Satoru, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah, not really. We just wanted to meet everyone. If you wouldn't mind could you take us to your base to meet the rest of your members? We didn't get to say hi yet, we weren't at home when you guys came." the younger boy Satoru said while playing with his hair, probably afraid that I'd say no to his request.

Mai smiled at the adorable boy, she knelt down and held his hand, "Of course you can, I'm sure everyone will be happy to finally see you." Mai stood up while holding the boys hand. She turned to Ryota, "Come on Ryota". Ryota smiled in response, not caring that Mai didn't use honorific's. Mai grabbed the tray that held the tea and started walking.

The pair walked through the halls to get to base while Satoru was running around playing with his toy airplane he picked up off the floor.

Ryota turned to Mai, "It's amazing how fast he took a liking to you." Mai turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ryota trailed off. "It's just that ever since these weird things have been happening he starting cutting himself off from his friends and family. It took me 15 minutes to get him out of his room to come and greet you, but as soon as he saw you it's like he relaxed." Ryota scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

Mai giggle at his face. That caught his attention, he turned back to her in question. Suddenly she touched his nose, "You look stupid~~" Mai sang.

Ryota looked surprised, his face suddenly took on a playful glare. "Mai... did you just call my face stupid?"

Mai laughed and skipped in front of him, "Maybe~" She sang again. She turned back to him and stuck her tongue out at him. Whilst doing that Mai wondered why she felt so comfortable with this stranger even though the met a couple of minutes ago.

That thought was pushed away when Ryota started chasing Mai , with Satoru tailing behind him. Ryota was yelling, "Mai! You are so gonna regret calling me a idiot!", with a mischievous smile.

They ran all the way to the base. Mai pushed open the door and fled inside, before she could close the door on Ryota he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. The force of the fall caused Mai to trip and fall, pulling Ryota with her.

And there she was, Ryota on top of her, and the entire SPR watching with wide eyes.

She quickly forgot about the SPR around her when Ryota started tickling her.

"R-Ryota!" Mai yelled breathlessly. "S-Stop i-it!" she said in-between laughing.

"N-O-P-E! This is what you get for calling me stupid~", he said in a singsong voice.

He suddenly stopped, looked straight in her eyes, touched her nose and cheerfully said, "Now who looks stupid Mai, or should I call you clumsy?"

Mai cheeks turned cherry red with embarrassment. "Whatever Ryota, but can you get off me now? It's starting to become uncomfortable." she said with a bitter undertone.

Ryota nodded and heaved off of Mai and helped her up. That when they found the SPR starring at the two with mouths open wide.

Mai slowly looked over to Naru and the glare he was giving the two could absolutely kill. Looking over to Ryota, she saw that he wasn't even shaken from Naru's glare, in fact he played it off like it was nothing.

Naru open his mouth to scold the two. "Mai, who are these people who you brought here?"

The calmness in his voice made Mai shiver, it was the calm before the storm. "U-Uhm... they are members of the household, Ryota Nobuyuki and his younger brother Satoru. They wanted to meet us."

"Well, now you've met us. Lin please escort them out." Naru said and Lin quickly played out the duty. Naru sighed and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

Mai, burning with rage from Naru's rude behaviour, marched into his office and slammed the door shut. "Naru! How rude can you get?! They were just trying to be nice!" Mai looked towards Naru who's expression had not faltered for a second. "Fine", she breathed out, "I'm so done with you Naru."

Just as she was about to turn around, Naru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He backed her up onto his desk, his two arms entrapping her in his protection.

Looking into her wide eyes he whispered, "Mai... Do you have any idea how I feel? Here I am waiting for you to accept me again and I see you being so close to someone you just met... I really don't know what to do anymore".

He was so close that she could feel his breath against her lips every time he uttered a word. "N-Naru", she whispered with a bright blush upon her cheeks. "I-" she was cut off by Naru's lips on hers. Mai's opened wide in surprise.

She started pushing on his shoulders, struggling to get out of his grip. Naru refused to let her go again, he pushed down harder on her lips and Mai absolutely melted. Her eyes slowly slid shut and arms wrapped up around his neck, and Naru's arms wrapped around her waist. Needless to say, they were completely pressed up against each other.

Naru, finding that she relaxed, decided to go a bit farther. He wouldn't give up this opportunity. He pushed her down until she was laid down on top of his desk. Mai stared at him, lust blinding her good judgement. Climbing of top of her, her connected their lips again. His hands trailed up her body remembering every curve and turn. When he reached her breasts Mai's eyes shot open in realization of what was happening.

Pulling away from the kiss, she grabbed his hands and pushed them away, "N-Naru, please stop... I-I don't know what's happening to me. I want to be with you, oh gosh, I have to face it, I need to be with you... I find when I'm away from you, my body yearns for your warm touch." Mai hollowly chuckled, "I can believe I'm telling you all this... But at the moment can you please let me get back to my job?"

Naru nodded in understanding and got off . She fix her ridded up clothes and she quickly fled out the room. Naru, watching her fleeing form, sighed a longing sigh.

**So yeah, I need you beauties to vote on who you want Mai to be with:**

**1)Naru**

**2)Ryota**

**3)Kei**

**4)Other: Please specify **

**Personally I want her to end up with Naru, but I want to know about everyone else's opinion. Oh, and, uh, I probably won't be able to update for a long time again, exams are soon and I have a lot of mid-term assignments due, so yeah, sorry... Anyway thank you for reading! Buh Bye ^_^/ **


End file.
